tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All Aboard with the Steam Team
All Aboard With the Steam Team is a UK/AUS DVD/VHS featuring six eighth season episodes. It was released Denmark, Finland, Norway & Sweden under the title Ready to Go!. It was retitled All Aboard! in Finland and Sweden. It was released for Romanian audiences under the title Steam Locomotives. It was first released in the US under the title Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures containing four eighth season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon. Description UK 2004 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop new stories! Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. New to video/DVD, All Aboard with the Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop stories! Meet the Steam Team in their adventures on the beautiful island of Sodor. All Aboard With The Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this DVD are: US On the Island of Sodor, two kinds of engines help keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly - steamies and diesels. But is the Island big enough for both? It's not always easy for these engines to put aside their differences and work together. See what happens when the diesels tease Thomas. Will Thomas come to their aid when they need this Really Useful steamie's help? And when Gordon develops some very loud squeaks and rattles, will Sir Topham Hatt retire him to the yard for good? That's what the diesels say! Get on board with the steamies and the diesels and see how they finally learn that, from brake pipe to buffer, all engines are more alike than not. Danish/Finnish/Norwegian/Swedish ﻿Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. This time you'll join in a birthday party where a band will play. Thomas is going to collect the band and take them to the party. Also there will be trips in terrible snow weather, ﻿firework-fun, and much much more... Episodes UK/AUS # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** # Thomas and the Tuba * # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle * # Thomas and the Firework Display ** US # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) (***Followed by both) Denmark # Thomas Comes to the Rescue # Henry and the Desire Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Gordon Has Problems # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Finland # Thomas Salvages the Situation # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Brass Band # Rattling Noise # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Norway # Thomas to the Rescue # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Squeaking, Rattling and Knocking # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Sweden #Thomas and the Fireworks #Percy's Whistling #Creak, Rattle and Knock #Thomas and the Tuba Player #Henry and the Wishing Tree #Thomas Steps In Songs # Sounds ** # Engine Roll Call * (*Following an episode) (**Following a Learing Segment) Learning Segments UK # Different Sounds # Guess the Engine - Emily ** # Surprise Destination # Guess the Engine - Thomas, Toby and Henry # Sounds (*Followed by a song) US # Different Sounds # Getting There ** # Guess the Engine - Emily Bonus Features UK * Know Your Engine Quiz (DVD only) * Day Out with Thomas Promo (VHS only despite being described on DVDs) US * Steamie Stumpers Quiz * Sodor Sounds * Steamie or Diesel? * Friends Facts * Sneaks Peeks Trivia * This is the first Thomas & Friends DVD and VHS release to contain New Series episodes. Because of that, it is also the first VHS/DVD release to have Learning Segments and the New Series music. * The image for Thomas to the Rescue in the US episode selection menu uses the image on the US DVD cover. * Additional footage from It's Only Snow, Harold and the Flying Horse and Salty's Stormy Tale are featured in the Know Your Engines quiz. * Despite it saying on the rear sleeve, some DVD releases do not include the Day out with Thomas preview. * In the 2008 UK DVD Menu, a still scene from the ninth season episode, Thomas' New Trucks is used. * Some 2004 UK releases start up with the ABC for Kids ident and trailer. * All the engines on the front cover but Thomas are featured in their new series promos. But the cover shows Thomas from a Classic Series still. Goofs * When the narrator says "oiled Diesel" the subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue say "'b'oiled D'ei'sel." * In the "Steamie or Diesel" game, Spencer is called a Diesel and Spencer says he has a horn instead of a whistle. * In the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the UK DVD Menu, Percy has Gordon's whistle. * In the UK DVD, the subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue call 'Arry "Harry." * During the "Surprise Destination" learning segment in the UK DVD, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset US * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! DVD VHS/DVD 2-Pack * Action Pack Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Gallery File:AllAboardWiththeSteamTeamVHS.jpg|UK VHS File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS spine File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVideoCassette.jpg|UK Video cassette File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVD.jpg|2004 release AllAboardWithTheSteamTeam2008Disc.jpg|2008 UK disc File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamAUSDVD.jpg|Australian release File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamAUSCarryCaseDVD.jpg|Australian Carry case release File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|Prototype US VHS cover File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover2.jpg|US VHS cover File:Steamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|US DVD Cover File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandOtherThomasAdventuresbackcover.png|US DVD back cover and spine File:SteamiesvsDieselsandThomas'SodorCelebrationDoubleFeature.jpg|Steamies vs Diesels/Thomas' Sodor Celebration Double Feature File:SteamiesvsDiesels&BobSavestheDayVHS2Pack.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves The Day! VHS 2-Pack File:ReadytoGo(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:ReadyToGo!FinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:ReadytoGo!(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ReadytoGo!(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:ReadyToGo!SwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:ReadyToGo!SwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:SteamLocomotivesRomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume1(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume1(SpanishDVD)BackCover.jpeg|Spanish DVD back cover File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamtitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasAndTheCircusDeletedScene.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:Percy'sNewWhistle7.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:Percy'sNewWhistle19.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVDmenu1.png|2004 UK/AUS DVD menu File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVDmenu2.png|2004 UK/AUS episode selection File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVDmenu3.png File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVDmenu4.png|2004 UK/AUS Bonus feature File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamDVDmenu5.png|Subtitles menu Season8Opening5.png|2008 UK DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening6.png|2008 UK DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening7.png|2008 UK DVD Menu Opening File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam(2008)DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|2008 UK Episode Selection opening File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam(2008)DVDmenu2.png|2008 UK episode selection menu File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam(2008)DVDmenu5.png File:ThomasandtheTuba11.png|2008 UK Bonus Features Opening File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam(2008)DVDmenu3.png|2008 UK Bonus feature File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam(2008)DVDmenu4.png|2008 Subtitles menu File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresOpening.png|DVD Opening File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresTitleCard2.png|Title card File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresTitleCard.png|DVD Menu Title card File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmainmenu.jpg|US Main Menu File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu1.jpg|US Episode selection menu File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu2.jpg File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu3.jpg|US Fun and Games menu SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu6.png|Steamie Stumpers SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu7.png|Sodor Sounds SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu8.png|Steamie or Diesel? SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu9.png|Friends Facts File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu5.jpg|US Sneak Peeks File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu4.jpg|US Songs and interactive activities menu Trailer File:Steamies vs. Diesels - VHS and DVD Trailer|US Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases